In conventional installations of draperies for windows, or otherwise for decoration, the draperies are pleated and hung from a curtain rod. Most commonly, the draperies are spaced from the wall from which the draperies are hung, the edge of the drapery then turning inwardly towards the wall to abut the wall. When tie backs are used, the tie back has most often been attached to a hook or the like, the tie back extends around the drapery to pull the pleats towards the hook, or the edge of the drapery, then the opposite end of the tie back is engaged with the same hook, or one located adjacent to the first hook. Since both ends of the tie back are placed substantially together at the surface of the wall, it will be understood that the tie back, being substantially homogeneous throughout its length, tends to flatten the pleats of the drapery and do away with the shape of the drapery as determined by the curtain rod.
Previous efforts to hold the drapery in the desired configuration have included rigid corner members for holding the tie back off the drapery itself so that the drapery will continue to hang in the desired folds. Other efforts have included spacer means placed beneath the drapery for spacing the drapery as desired in the area of the tie backs so the tie backs cannot crush the pleats and destroy the shape of the drapery. The externally disposed support members have been found to be troublesome, in addition to the fact that they usually detract from the desired design motif. The hidden supports have achieved some considerable popularity in use, but the prior art supports concentrate on the supporting of the drapery pleat and do not adequately provide for the attachment of the tie back. The tie back attaching means in the prior art supports generally include only one or more holes in the support to receive a conventional drapery hook. Thus, the prior art devices have generally required the user to provide his own solutions to the problem of attaching the tie backs, the spacer device solving only the problem of crushing the drapery pleats. Also, the prior art devices have usually been formed of rigid material allowing no individual shaping .